1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network elements and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for interfacing external resources with a network element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communication networks may include various, hubs, switches, routers, and other network devices, interconnected and configured to handle data as it passes through the network. These devices will be referred to herein as “network elements.” Data is communicated through the data communication network by passing data packets (or cells, frames, or segments) between the network elements by utilizing one or more communication links. A particular packet may be handled by multiple network elements and cross multiple communication links as it travels between its source and its destination over the network.
As communications networks evolve, network elements have been expected to perform increasingly sophisticated functions on and in connection with the data packets they are handling. For example, added intelligence may enable the network element to participate in advanced switching, routing, and filtering operations. Unfortunately, the ability to implement new features, such as security required to govern access to the network element and storage required by the network device to implement these new functions, may be limited due to limitations on processing capability, available memory and storage resources, physical size restrictions, or other design constraints. Additionally the functionality expected of a network element may change as the network on which the network element changes and as new capabilities are developed.